Resurgence of fallen petals
by partyperson25
Summary: "Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside while still alive." -Tupac. An AU of the worlds of AHS and GH, Kyle Spencer is Luke Spencer and Tracy Quartermaine's son (Luke and Laura never happened). How will his parents react when they discover the realm of magic which brought their son back to life.


**So, I'm really excited for this story because it's my first crossover, in general and between AHS and GH! It's sorta AU. Everything in Coven is basically the same but Kyle's mom, Alicia, isn't his mom. His parents are Luke and Tracy from GH. In GH, Luke & Laura never happened, it was always Luke & Tracy. Laura and Scott are together. There is no Lulu, Lucky, Ned or Dillon. As much as I love those characters, it's not gonna work in this story. So I hope you all enjoy from both sides, my fellow AHS and GH fandoms :) Feedback is always the best! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: New York to Nola

2012

"Mom, please don't cry. I'll always come home. You can visit me. It won't be so bad." Kyle Spencer continued to hold his mother close, letting her indulge in his presence, and himself, indulging in his mother's.

"You could've just went to PCU you know. You would've been home."

"I already told you why I wanted to go down there. It's so authentic and beautiful and I want to fix what happened when Katrina came through. Besides, there's no turning back now." Kyle smiled and his mother laughed.

"He's right, Trace. You have to give him a chance. Let him do his own thing." Luke put an arm around his wife's shoulder.

"I have, I always have. It's just, he's my first baby to leave us." Tracy caressed her son's still, baby-face.

"Flight 437 is ready for all passengers to board."

"That's me." Kyle smiled at his parents.

"I love you sweetheart." Tracy hugged her son again and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Enjoy yourself, son. I love you." Luke hugged his son and shook his hand.

"Love you guys." Kyle turned his back and walked to board his plane as his parents stood watching him off. He was off to new heights. Port Charles was never a bore, it's just that New Orleans screamed Kyle Spencer's name since the day he and his family went to help out after hurricane Katrina. It drew him in. The town seemed magical. Kyle loved everything about New Orleans, even in it's ruined and wrecked state, and from that day forward he made a decision to go to college in New Orleans. It seemed odd because of it was a mostly poor area as far as education went, and he had the Quartermaine means and money to go to Harvard and Yale but never yearned for that. New Orleans was where he'd make his college memories. Kyle had his entire future ahead of him.

...

2013 Port Charles

"A what?! You must have the wrong information. I-I, you have to be wrong. When did this happen? Thank you." Luke slowly hung up the phone and inhaled a sharp breath to hold back his tears. Tracy came up behind him causing Luke to jump. Her expression of normalcy changed to fear.

"What's wrong? Who were you just on the phone with?" Luke gently took Tracy by the shoulders to help her brace the news he just got delivered to him.

"Tracy, the-there's no easy way to say this, but, someone called me from a mortuary, and-" Tracy stepped back and pushed her husband's hands off her in disbelief.

"No." Luke nodded as tears slid down his face.

"He's gone baby."

"You're wrong. He's going to call us and tell us he's okay. Let me call him right now." Tracy ran to get her cell phone but Luke caught her by her sides and pulled her into his arms. She screamed as he caught her. "You're wrong Luke! My baby isn't dead, he's not! He needs to come home, he needs to be with me! Let me go! Let me g-go to him!" The couple collapsed to the floor crying.

"Our boy isn't coming home, Trace." Luke petted his wife's hair and buried his face in it.

...

Luke grabbed Tracy's hand causing her to turn her focus away from the plane window. "Sweetheart, are you ok?"

"How can you ask me a question like that, Luke. Our son just died. I'm not ok, and I won't be for a long time. I know I shouldn't have let him go off to some, drunken, trashy school in New Orleans. I should've made him stay here."

"You don't know if that would've changed anything Tracy."

"I know that he'd be home." Luke squeezed her hand.

"Don't think hypothetically. It never helps." Tracy sighed.

"It's so hard not to you know. The fact that he's gone hasn't sunken in yet."

"You're not alone." Tracy looked at her husband and laid her head on his shoulder. It was going to be a long flight there.

* * *

 **So I know this is an extremely short chapter but it's just the premise of the story! I hope you all enjoy. And for those who read my AHS stories I apologize for not updating anything in a while! Updates for AHS should happen this week! Especially since Hotel is Wednesday! And for my GH readers, all of my GH stories should be updated soon! In particular, A Labor of Lunacy, and a new Lunacy-centric story :)**


End file.
